El Milagro de las Rosas Azules
by Moka Sparda
Summary: -"Rosas…azules." – -"No te emociones, son artificiales. Las roas Azules NO existen."- -"Tienes razón. Si algún día veo una….aunque sea una…será un auténtico milagro…será el milagro de las rozas azules"- . Para que esta chica cumpla su sueño...¿hasta donde tendra que ir? Aclaracion: saldran: Vergil, Nero y Dante
1. Chapter 1

_El Milagro de las rosas azules_

Notas de autor: ok…esto fue algo que se me ocurrió así de la nada y pensé que sería interesante para ustedes^^. No estoy muy segura de cuantos capítulos van a ser….y me encantaría que dejaran reviews, para saber que opinan y para que me den ideas de vez en cuando sobre cómo puedo poner algunas situaciones. Sin más interrupciones. Disfruten la historia:

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_Mi nombre es Luz Alejandra Robles Espinosa. Un nombre bastante largo ¿no? Personalmente, prefiero que me digan Alex ya que, por el nombre de Luz…se burlan mucho de mí. Tengo casi 13 años. Yo cumplo años exactamente en 3 días, el 9 de Agosto. Uno diría que por estar en secundaria una chica como yo tendría muchos amigos y amigas, pero no es así. El único que amigo que tengo se llama Jack, pero es un curso menor que yo, por tanto solo nos vemos en las mañanas, en los descansos y en las horas de salida._

_Como siempre, soy la última en salir. Me despido del profesor, el cual en incontables ocasiones ha intentado ser mi "amigo", pero siempre me alejo. Cuando he salido del salón encuentro a Jack sentado en la pared a un lado de la puerta del salón, esperándome._

"_**Sabes que no tienes por qué esperarme aquí ¿cierto?"-**__ le digo, extendiéndole mi mano para ayudarlo a levantarse._

_-Toma mi mano y se levanta- __**"Y tu que no deberías tardarte tanto en salir. ¿Nos vamos? Les dije a tus padres que regresaríamos unos minutos tarde, quiero llevarte a un lugar" **__–y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de salida sin soltarme la mano, pero yo solo podía pensar a donde me podría estar llevando._

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_Llegamos a una plaza de comercios, todo era llamativo. Los comerciantes gritando a todo pulmón sobre sus productos y ofertas. Estaba tan distraída que cuando Jack se detuvo, no me di cuenta y nos dimos un cabezazo. Estaba a punto de pedirle disculpas, pero una mancha azul que había visto por el rabillo del ojo llamo mi atención. _

_-__**"Rosas…azules."**__ – fue todo lo que pude decir antes de casi correr hasta la florería. Me encantaban las rosas azules por alguna razón, siempre me habían gustado, pero lamentablemente….su color azul es artificial. _

_-__**"No te emociones, son artificiales. Las roas Azules NO existen."**__- "Las rosas azules NO existen" me repetía Jack hasta el cansancio. Solo me limitaba a asentir con la cabeza, no hacía nada más que eso. Me ponía un poco triste que fueran artificiales._

_-"__**Tienes razón. Si algún día veo una….aunque sea una…será un auténtico milagro…será el milagro de las rozas azules"**__- Y comencé a caminar por el camino para llegar a casa, sin siquiera detenerme a pensar si Jack me estaba siguiendo o no, porque en ese momento realmente no me importaba. _

_**-"¡Luz! ¡Espera por favor!"-**__ Mierda, ¿enserio me tiene que llamar por ese nombre? Según yo ya le había dejado en claro que no me llamara así…pero de todos modos me detuve y me le quede viendo, haciéndole entender que lo estaba escuchando._

_**-"Surgió algo. Mama acaba de llamarme, me tengo que ir y posiblemente regrese en unas semanas, así que ten…e-es t-tu re-regalo de c-cumpleaños"**__-…mí…regalo de cumpleaños... ¿qué seria? Tome con cuidado la cajita negra que me había extendido, era bastante liviana. No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían….un collar de diamantes azules con forma de rosa. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Jack salió corriendo. Estaba muy confundida como para salir corriendo detrás de él, asique lo perdí entre la multitud. Reaccione y comencé a caminar hacia mi casa…pero de pronto, el viento, con una enorme fuerza, me levanto del piso caí al suelo, sentí mucho dolor y después, todo se puso oscuro._


	2. Chapter 2

_Notas del autor: hola! Gracias por seguir leyendo la historia! Ahora…en el capítulo anterior Luz fue...por así decirlo transportada a algún lugar…veamos a donde se la llevaron^^ __**Ann:**__ si yo también lo juegue…bueno a medias porque me empezó a aparecer todo en japonés y no entiendo el kanji…y…bueno no respondo en lo reviews porque no sé cómo y tampoco sé si se puede._

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_Comencé a despertar pero tenía un dolor enorme en la cabeza. No recordaba nada….solo viento y un golpe duro en la cabeza, después de eso, me quede inconsciente._

_Comencé con intentar abrir los ojos….¡maldición! no puedo...a ver…una vez más...no, otra vez…otra vez…_

_Después de casi 10 minutos los pude abrir y creo que era preferible haberlos dejado cerrados. Todo estaba oscuros…era como esos calabozos de las películas…solo que en vez de un actor al que le pagan estaba yo, encadenada de las muñecas y por alguna razón también del cuello, (un collar de cuero que estaba rodeado por una cadena), comencé a jalar una y otra vez las cadenas. _

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_Estuve media hora tirando de las cadenas, me detuve porque mi muñeca derecha comenzó a sangrar por tanto jalonear la cadena, además de que estaba harta y cansada. Y bueno no fueron realmente 30 minutos, me quede inconsciente unos 15 minutos ya que por tanto estar jaloneando las cadenas se soltó una piedra y al caerme en la cabeza me quede inconsciente. Al hacer un resumen de mis heridas: un camino de sangre por debajo del ojo derecho porque fue más o menos por ahí por donde me callo la piedra, y un corte en la muñeca._

_**-"¿Ves lo que te pasa por intentar escapar?...Si no te atienden eso rápido quien sabe…te quedas inconsciente otra vez o simplemente mueres."-**__ ¿me estoy volviendo loca? Alguien me está hablando pero…es una voz muy infantil como para estar diciendo algo como eso…_

_**-"Pues mejor morir intentándolo que no hacer nada y esperar a que me hagan algo ¿no crees?.."**__- Levante la vista y me encontré con un muchacho de unos 15 o 16 años, alto pero con cara de niño...pelo negro largo hasta la cintura y ojos rojos como los de un gato._

_**-"Jajajaja, eres la primera persona en todo mi vida que me ha tuteado….no sabes quién soy ni donde estas… ¿cierto?- **__pues…no, no sé dónde estoy, ni quien es el...pero dice "en toda mi vida" como si tuviera muchos más años de los que aparenta….me arriesgo mucho pero…tendré que tentar la suerte para saber algo del lugar en donde estoy para estar más tranquila….aquí voy…_

_**-"Pues…no, a decir verdad no sé dónde estoy ni quien eres…es la primera vez que te veo, estoy segura de eso…. ¿me dirías tu nombre y edad por favor?"-**__ ok…no sueno muy atemorizada ni muy tranquila; perfecto._

_**-"¿Mi nombre dices?...vale, me llamo Cerbero y tengo 516 años…y tu nombre, ¿Cuál es? Oh, y también tu edad… es lo justo ¿no?"-**__ 516…años… ¿es chiste verdad? ...¡no es humanamente posible!...momento…no es humanamente posible, su nombre es Cerbero…no me estará diciendo que….no, no puede ser…solo es un sueño… ¡sí! ¡Eso debe ser!_

_**-"Me llamo Alejandra…tengo 12 años, cumplo 13 en 3 días más…."-…**__el trato era el nombre completo pero….me da miedo que se reía porque es muy largo…_

_**-"….Acordamos los nombres completos ¿no?...yo te dije el mío y tú no me dices el tuyo, ¿qué te pasa mocosa? ¿Te da vergüenza el nombre que te pusieron?...no te preocupes prometo no reírme, largo o corto, no importa ¡no me voy a reír!"**__- ¿con fiar en el o no?...ya que…un acuerdo es un acuerdo y además puede que tener un amigo aquí sirva de algo._

"_**- De acuerdo, de acuerdo…..perdón…mi nombre completo es Luz Alejandra Robles Espinosa…. ¿bastante largo no?, pero odio que me digan luz, así que por ello en mi casa me decían Alex."-**__ ok, solo podía esperar que me dijera Alex y no Luz para burlarse de mi…aunque dijo que no lo haría._

_**-"¡Muy bien Alex! ¿Quieres saber dónde estás, porque estás aquí o que te van a hacer? Solo puedes elegir una…asique ¡elige bien!- **__es chiste….eso debe ser…3 preguntas y solo puedo escoger una, eso es inhumano, pero ya, que ya sé que voy a preguntar. _

_**-"¿Dónde estoy?"- **_

_**-"Estas en el inframundo, donde vivimos nosotros los demonios y las almas rechazadas allá arriba –señala con su dedo hacia el techo, dándome a entender que es en el cielo-vienen al morir, pero no te asuste Alex, no estas muerta, Vergil te encontró y te trajo aquí….aunque no entiendo porque lo hizo, el odia a los humanos pero te salvo del bosque de torturas".-**__ ok….tengo que averiguar quién es Vergil….si bueno…me sorprende que este en el inframundo y eso pero…tampoco es como si me fuera a poner histérica o algo…_

_**-"Ah….y…tu…también ¿odias a los humanos?"**__-..¿Qué clase de estupidez estoy haciendo? ¡Es Cerbero el guardián! Por supuesto que me odia, posiblemente me arranque la cabeza. Comienza a avanzar hacia a mí, mientras que yo solo puedo aplastarme contra la pared y cerrar los ojos esperando mi final._


	3. Chapter 3

Notas del Autor: Tratare de subir uno o dos capitulo por semana. Ok, nos quedamos en que Luz le pregunta cerbero si también la odiaba a ella por ser humana y el comenzó a avanzar hacia ella. Comencemos!

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_Apreté los ojos tratando de prepararme para lo que venía, estaba completamente segura de que Cerbero me arrancaría la cabeza. Aunque de cierto modo tenía razón en hacerlo, después de todo, era el guardián del inframundo y tenía que hacerlo, ya que no pueden entrar aquí los humanos, al menos no vivos, lo único que puede venir aquí son las almas de los humanos, no un humano vivito y coleando. _

_**-"¡AGH! ¿¡QUE HACES?! ¡SUELTAME!"-**__ ¡maldición! Sentía que me iba a morir allí mismo, estaba tocando mi cortada en la muñeca con una mano y con la otra tocaba la herida bajo mi ojo derecho. Si se preguntan porque no abro los ojos es porque aunque lo haga veo todo negro, seguramente me los cubrió con algo. Tiraba patadas hacia todos lados por el dolor, era lo único que podía hacer…. ¡SI! Alcance a golpearlo con una de las patadas, y el dolor se detuvo, justo a tiempo, estaba a punto de llorar por el dolor._

_Intente dar 2 patadas mas pero este las esquivo y cuando mis piernas cayeron al suelo para tomar impulso de nuevo él se sentó sobre ellas. Nota mental; NUNCA patear a Cerbero. Luego siguió con la actividad que yo había interrumpido solo que ahora me estaba poniendo alguna clase de pomada o algo sobre ellas, pero, ¡COMO DOLIA! No aguante más y mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer, pasaron unos 2 minutos más soportando esa tortura que para mí parecía una eternidad. Se movió de encima mí y me quito lo que me cubría los ojos: un pedazo de tela negra._

_**-"Lo siento. Pero era el único modo de salvarte la vida, las cadenas tienen veneno….en el cuerpo de un demonio tarda 15 minutos en hacer efecto pero en un humano tarda 5, asique tuve que actuar rápido. De nuevo, lo siento, te hice llorar por dolor, no era mi intención"-**__ hmm lucia bastante arrepentido, aunque todavía tenía la vista borrosa por las lágrimas y lo abrace en signo de que si lo perdonaba, no soy buena con las palabras asique lo mejor es demostrarlo con acciones._

_**-"Vaya, otro de tus parecidos con Vergil, no eres muy buena con las palabras, ¿cierto?"- **_

_**-"No, no soy buena con las palabras, ¿Quién es Vergil?"**__- en serio me comparaba una y otra vez con el y yo ni en cuenta de quién era._

_**-"Bueno, no lo puedes ver al menos por hoy, esta de muy mal humor, ¿Qué te parece si vamos por algo de comida?, sirve que respiras algo de aire fresco"- **__cuando termino de quitarme las cadenas, pude ver las marcas de ellas en mis muñecas, no lo sentía porque las tenía entumecidas pero, sabía que cuando ya tuviera sangre circulando por allí, iba a doler muchísimo._

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_Después de lo que pareció ser una hora caminando, llegamos a un pasillo, donde estaban 3 puertas; la 1° puerta era roja, la 2° azul y la tercera era azul pero tenía algo así como un cristal sobre ella. _

_**-"¿Te interesa el sello de la puerta?, ven te lo enseño"-**__tomo mi mano y prácticamente me arrastro hacia la puerta, porque yo estaba hipnotizada por ese sello._

_**-"Muy bien, lo pondré lo más sencillo posible, NO puedes pasar por las puertas que tengan este signo porque necesitas un objeto especial o gemas rojas, que en el caso de los demonios es dinero ¿ok?"- **__sí, muy sencillo de entender._

_**-"Si, ¿y donde se come?"-**__ soné como una niña de cinco años pero, ¡moría de hambre!_

_**-"¡Es verdad! Lo había olvidado, ven es aquí"-**__ entramos en la puerta azul, y casi me desmaye al ver la cantidad de comida que había allí…. ¡con esto podía darle de comer a 500 personas!_

_**-"¡Eso es mucha comida! ¿Por qué hay tanta?"-**__ la curiosidad gano la batalla esta vez._

_**-"¿Qué dijishte?"-**__ ¡se veía tan tierno con ese pedazo de carne en la boca! (estilo anime), momento…. ¡Desgraciado! ¡Empezó sin mí!_

_**-"¡DIJE QUE-"-**__ no pude terminar porque del otro lado de la puerta, en el pasillo se escucharon disparos y golpes en la puerta, instintivamente corrí hasta donde estaba Cerbero y lo abrace fuerte, no voy a mentir; tenía MIEDO. Una horrible sensación que no había sentido desde hacía AÑOS._

_**-"¡Maldición! Debe ser Dante, Alex te tienes que ir…. ¡ya!"-**__ me jalo hasta el otro lado del salón, frente una puerta de color purpura. Empezó a buscar algo desesperadamente en sus bolsillos._

_**-"¿¡Pero a dónde voy?!, no sé dónde estoy, y ¿si me atacan o algo?"-**__ estaba asustada y los intentos de tirar la puerta no ayudaban a calmarme._

_Por fin encontró lo que buscaba y era un collar negro con unos pequeños cristales rojos de adorno–"__**No te preocupes, con esto no te pueden hacer nada, tienes mi esencia en ese collar asique los demás demonios pensaran que eres mi juguete y no te harán nada, sal de aquí y busca a Nevan, dile lo que paso y quédate con ella ¿De acuerdo? Es mi amiga puedes confiar en ella"-**__ me puso el collar sin darme tiempo de responder y me saco al pasillo por la puerta purpura. __**–"Toma por si acaso, ¿sabes usarla?"-**__ me dio una pistola de mano, sepa que calibre era, ya la había usado antes y no para buenos propósitos, pero si estoy en el inframundo…. ¿de qué me va a servir esto?_

_**-"Si se usarla pero….tiene límite de balas, ¿cuántas?-**_

_**-"Es un arma demoniaca, es infinita**__ –tiraron la puerta- __**¡Adiós y suerte!"-**__ me cerró la puerta en la cara y ese sello rojo apareció. Solo significaba una cosa; ¡a correr se ha dicho! Debo encontrar a la tal Nevan, cueste lo que cueste. Puse la pistola en mi muñeca, no me había fijado hasta ahora que tenía algo así como un cordón para que se pudiera amarrar, así que lo utilice._

_Después de revisar que todo mi "equipo" estuviera bien, comencé a correr como si no hubiera un mañana en busca de Nevan._

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

-Lanza confeti por todos lados- ¿y bien? ¡¿Qué les pareció!? Me tarde un poco, ¡pero lo hice!

Y por cierto, Dante es el del DMC 2. Ah y para que no alla dudas el collar es asi: .me/images/v/201209/hecho-a-mano-terciopelo-negro- gothic-lolita-collar-de-cristal-rojo-con-borlas_


End file.
